Fireworks Show
by TotallyUtterlySherlocked
Summary: When John Watson came back from Afghanistan, he was prepared to face a world of monochrome. Then he met Sherlock Holmes and his world exploded into color. Johnlock!


**A/N: This story is based on a Tumblr post! Basically, the idea is that everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate. So of course, I had to make it about Johnlock. Chapter titles, and the title of this story are stolen from the Taylor Swift song _Sparks Fly_. I'm really excited about this story and I really, really hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock or Taylor Swift or any of their respective...things. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

When Sherlock Holmes spoke, John Watson could have sworn he saw snatches of color around his face. But he looked again and didn't see anything but the greyscale he'd always seen. Sherlock was looking at the phone in his hands, and if his face was any indication, he hadn't seen anything unusual. John sighed resignedly, then quickly changed his expression so no one knew anything was amiss.

* * *

When John had turned his head away, Mike Stamford smiled. Just a little. Just enough so that he could be pleased, but not enough to arouse any suspicion from the Great Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes. Then, John looked back, and Mike almost frowned. John looked...dejected. Like he hadn't seen anything at all. _Was I wrong?_ He wondered, worriedly. He looked at both of them, one more time. He was absolutely positive he saw the colors.

* * *

When Sherlock invited him to be his flatmate, John wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. And he _still _saw sparks of color whenever the detective spoke.

Fortunately, he'd convinced himself that he was having hallucinations so that he didn't drive himself crazy thinking that he'd found his soulmate. After he moved in, it was all a rush of activity: chasing after a serial killer, shooting said serial killer after he almost killed Sherlock, and giggling all the way back to the flat. "I can't believe this," John laughed breathlessly when they'd burst through the door.

"Believe what?" Sherlock asked, quirking an eyebrow and trying not to smile. As always, John was momentarily dazzled by the _colors_. They were lovely, and though he'd never seen any others, John decided that they were the most beautiful colors he had ever seen.

"I can't believe I just _shot_ somebody." John managed through tears of laughter.

"I thought you were a soldier," murmured the detective, suddenly standing far closer to John than was necessary.

"I," John stopped. They were spreading. The beautiful colors were fanning away from Sherlock's face and began to seep into the surrounding areas. "I was," he said finally, voice trembling.

Sherlock looked at him, very carefully, reading all of his body like it was an incredibly well-written, interesting novel. "I know you see them," Sherlock's voice was low, almost a purr.

John felt a shudder run down his spine, but he remained still. "What are you talking about?" He asked, doing his best to sound confused.

"You know," the detective returned, narrowing his eyes. "The colors," And Sherlock looked so smug that it took all of John's effort not to punch him.

"I don't understand," he insisted, tongue darting out nervously to lick at his dry lips. This only made Sherlock smile more broadly.

"You do," he whispered, leaning closer to John, and instinctively John took several steps backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. "I can see them too, you know," Sherlock said, though he didn't sound reassuring at all. "Saw them the first time I saw...you." And in an instant Sherlock looked just as surprised as John.

"Wait," the doctor said slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. "Did you forget how the colors worked, Sherlock?" The brunette looked scandalized and shook his head.

"No," he said, voice trembling. "I just realized that you're," He paused and swallowed. "You're meant to be my soulmate."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


End file.
